Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: This is a challenge inspired by the song We are Golden by Mika. Post DH. Unbeta-ed


****

Song fic Challenge - We are Golden by Mika

* * *

This is a fic written for a song challenge for enomix Ipod Shuffle Challenge.

I do not own Harry Potter. Woe is the day if I ever get a hold of the rights.

* * *

The stillness of the church only seemed to be broken by the soft murmur of the crowd gathered for the day. A mass sea of red seemed to reach every corner of the grand room. Freckles and families gathered around as one man was congratulated over and over again. It had taken him quite some time to get through most of the grief from the loss of his twin. Sure the whole family had taken quite a hit, Bill had been horribly scarred by the werewolf Greyback and George himself had lost an ear to a terrible dark curse. But nothing was quite as devastating to losing Fred, his twin.

The young man sighed and broke away from the group with an apology and made his way to a room off to the side, one specifically for the groom. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a photo, brushing the styled red hair back. In the picture, two brothers pushed and shoved each other fighting to get the center of the photograph. A tear slipped down his cheek and he brushed it away with a wipe of his hand. He sat down heavily onto the couch, holding the photo above his head as he leaned back into the cushions.

"Hey Brother."

A wistful smile as the Fred in the photo grabbed the George in the photo and kept him in a headlock as he smiled devilishly at the person taking the picture.

"I've guess it's time I finally grew up. I miss you, you know." He sat up and slipped his wand, waving it and making the picture sit upright on a small table next to him.

Pocketing his wand, he clasped his hands together and glanced over at the photo.

"I'm marrying Angy today. I loved her a long time. Back in school actually. Something I never told you because you were so happy with her." He chuckled as Picture George tackled Picture Fred out of the frame.

"I was always jealous that she picked you over me, I thought it was because you always had something more. You were always the funnier one. You always will be. I know she loves me, partly because I remind her of you. Partly because it's me. Maybe someday she'll love me just because of me."

A creak from the door made him look up quickly. Standing there in a beautiful sating white gown stood his bride to be. The dark ringlets that hung down around her neck were artfully arranged and adorned with small pearls. The lace running down her arms made a beautiful contrast against her skin. It was at that moment that George remembered to breathe.

"Angy." He stood and stared at her, forcing himself not to walk to her and take her in his arms. "What's wrong love? You trying to jinx us already?" He gave her a light smile, a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Crossing the room quickly, the ebony woman wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Oh George." She looked up at him, her dark eyes framed by the long lashes. Pulling him down to the couch, she sat next to him, holding his hands tightly. "I miss him too."

Tensing, George realized with a start that she had heard him talking. Turning his head away, he blushed and cursed himself. "Listen Angy, I know that you will always be his girl but maybe one day you could be mine too."

Tilting his head back up to meet her eyes, she smiled. "George Weasley, You seem to be confounded on a epic proportion. I'm not marrying Fred today. I'm marrying you." As he opened his mouth to say something, she put a finger to his lips and hushed him.

"I may have loved your brother once, but Merlin, he isn't you. My heart is yours now. You, George Weasley, only you." She relented now and pulled her finger back to kiss him sweetly. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"Oh Angy. You are the one, you were the only one. Can you forgive me for doubting the best thing that has ever happened in my life?" They shared another sweet kiss as Picture Fred blocked Picture George from getting into view, a cheesy grin plastered across his face.

* * *

Almost a year later, George was busy cleaning a room in the flat that he and Angy shared. He had moved out from above the shop and bought a place close by in a wizarding community near Diagon alley. With his new wife decorating, it soon felt like home. Moving from the shop hadn't been a huge effort but he had left a lot of the sorting for a later time. However with the news that Angelina was expecting he quickly set to work on cleaning the spare room. Digging through the half finished pranks and assortment of other odds and ends, George started making different piles for his needs.

Towards the back of a particularly large stack of boxes, he came across one labeled "Gred's Things". Bracing himself, George carefully opened the sealed container and began shifting through things. Tears welled up slightly in the grown man's eyes. Clippings of the two were scattered throughout. Their first ad in the Daily Prophet and many other praising articles had been saved by his twin. Towards the bottom under a number of other missives, including they're lifetime bans from Umbridge, sat a strange glow that peeked through.

Finally reaching through to the bottom, George found a glass case with glowing tubes inside. Checking the case, he found that it had been magically fortified against breaking and kept a cushioning charm around the tubes inside. Recognizing them instantly, he took the case carefully out of the room and rushed into the main room. Setting down the case, he vanished for a moment before returning with a large pensieve. Taking one of the unmarked vials, he opened it and carefully added it to the pensieve.

When Angelina returned home from the Healer, she was greeted by the sight of her husband bent over a pensieve. The enrapt attention he gave it made her pause in announcing her return. Setting her things down she made her way to the spare room and noted that it was only half finished. Sighing she made some sandwiches and waited for him to return from memory diving.

After a short time, he pulled back and sat with a wistful smile before he noted the smell of the sandwiches. His stomach growled loudly in anger for having skipped a meal. Turning he noticed his wife with one of those looks on her face that she so often got when he neglected to finish a project she asked him to do. "Angy, I know what it looks like…"

"George Weasley one would think you enjoy making me angry." She nibbled at a sandwich and offered the plate to her husband. The tone of her voice was scornful, but the smile on her lips was teasing.

George jumped up and took a sandwich before sitting next to her. "Remember that match? The first one sixth year against Ravenclaw when Fred and I had been banned?"

The grin that lit his face gave her pause, she smiled softly at him knowing that it was seldom that he mentioned his twin without the haunting look crossing his face. "Remember that spell that Fred used? He turned our hair that outrageous gold color?" He laughed, loud and long.

"They're all here Angy. He left so many memories from Hogwarts and they're all here." His eyes shone as he stared at the case holding the tubes and vials. Smiling Angelina grabbed his free hand, turning his attention to her.

"George?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her, feeling like he finally had something back from all that he had lost.

"George it's a boy." Angelina smiled, her eyes tearing softly as the grin spread.

"A boy?" He stared at her in wonder, leaning in closer to place his hand on her stomach. "Can we?"

"Yeah. I think it would only be right."

Smiling, George knelt and gently cradled the side of her stomach. "Hello Fred."

* * *

Sorry about any mistakes or grammatical errors. This is a challenge fic to get me back into the swing of things. I will be starting up again on my old stories and reposting them. Thanks for being so understanding.


End file.
